


Trading Spaces

by Rocky_T



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 07:05:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16782046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rocky_T/pseuds/Rocky_T
Summary: Post-Voyager's return, Janeway takes a quantum leap and gets to see how the other half lives.





	Trading Spaces

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Star Trek Voyager and all of its characters are the property of Paramount. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> Many thanks to Seema for her assistance.  
> Originally posted July 2004

"Chakotay," Janeway said to the man kissing the back of her neck. "We need to talk."

"Mmm hmm?" His lips brushed tantalizingly against her collarbone as his arm tightened around her waist. His other hand cupped her breast through the tissue-thin silk of her low-cut dress.

Janeway wasn't sure he was really listening, but plunged ahead anyway. "I'm not who you think I am."

"Hmm?" 

"Well, I _am_ Kathryn Janeway. Just not _your_ Kathryn," she said in a rush, trying to ignore his fingers trailing down her body, or the way he was pressed up against her back. "I think there's been some kind of mix-up in the space-time continuum--a transverse energy flow of some type, probably quantum in nature-- that would effect a transfer across parallel universes. One minute I was in my office at Starfleet Command, the next I found myself here with you."

Chakotay froze, then carefully turned her around and looked at her for a moment. "A transfer across parallel universes?"

Janeway nodded encouragingly, glad to see Chakotay was finally paying attention. "In which I exchanged places with my doppelganger, the other Kathryn Janeway who belongs in your reality." She frowned. "That's assuming there's only a limited resonance field, or otherwise there could be any number of universes involved--"

"Again?" Chakotay shook his head in exasperation, and then reached for her once more. "Is this really so important we have to talk about it _now_?" 

She pulled away. "Chakotay, I don't think you understand. I'm--"

"From a different quantum reality," he said with more than a hint of impatience. "I got that."

She looked at him, baffled. "You're acting like this isn't a big deal." Suddenly, the full import of his casual acceptance hit her. "You said 'again.' You mean this has happened before?"

Chakotay nodded. 

"How many times?" Janeway's voice rose uncontrollably. "Once? Twice? _Three_ times?"

"At least half a dozen, maybe more. I tend to lose track," Chakotay said with a grin that managed to be simultaneously apologetic and lustful. 

She retreated several steps, keeping a safe distance between them. "How can you take this so calmly? Do you realize--"

"There's nothing to get so worked up about," he said soothingly.

"Don't you get it? I don't belong here!" Janeway took a deep breath. "And if we don't figure out what happened and how to reverse it, I could be stuck in this universe forever!"

"You're not stuck here permanently," Chakotay said with a sigh. "The quantum transfer never lasted more than 12 hours. Sometimes it was as little as two or three."

"And then what? Everything just spontaneously snaps back into place?"

"Exactly," Chakotay said. " _My_ Kathryn likened the effect to a rubber band which stretches to a certain point, and then suddenly relaxes, causing everything to revert back to the way it was, or rather _where_ it was before."

Janeway nodded slowly. "Yes, I can see how that might occur..." She tried to tug the hem of her skirt a little lower and was dismayed to find it went no further. She attempted to cover her confusion. "What causes these 'transfers' to happen in the first place? Is it a naturally-occurring phenomenon or could it be due to—"

"You'd have to ask her that," Chakotay cut in shortly. "Sorry, but I don't even pretend to understand the science behind it. It's nothing to worry about, that's all I know."

"I don't have time for this! I have important work I have to--"

"Everything will be just fine," Chakotay said, giving her shoulder a comforting squeeze that turned into a lingering caress. "You'll see."

"I hope you're right," she muttered, then gave him a pointed look.

Chakotay hastily removed his hand from her breast. "So, when did you find yourself here?" he asked, in an obvious effort to change the subject.

"During the dinner party. The main course, to be exact."

"I thought you had a strange expression on your face!" Chakotay exclaimed. "I was afraid there was something wrong with the curry."

"No, the curry was fine," she said hurriedly.

"That's good, considering you, uh, that is, Kathryn, made it. But why didn't you say anything earlier?"

"In the middle of a party?" Janeway said incredulously. "You must have had close to twenty people--"

"Thirty."

"--in this apartment. What did you expect me to do, get up and make a public announcement? 'Hi, I'm from a parallel universe'?" She rolled her eyes. "No, I waited till we were alone. Little did I expect that you'd immediately try to--" She paused to collect her thoughts. "So you're saying there's nothing to do but just wait until the effect reverses itself?"

"Yes." Chakotay moved closer. "And so while we're waiting, why don't we--"

Janeway hastily darted behind the dining table, which still bore the leftovers of their dinner party. "Are you out of your mind? I just told you I'm not your girlfriend--" she glanced down and saw the broad gold band on her left ring finger "--uh, wife."

"So?"

"So? Chakotay, this isn't right!"

"We're not exactly strangers, you know," he said, taking another step toward her.

"I may look like her, sound like her, but I'm not her!" Janeway retreated until she backed into the wall. "We're talking about a different reality!"

"Kathryn," Chakotay said patiently. "I'm aware of that."

"Then how can you possibly suggest--"

"'A difference which is no difference doesn't really make a difference', right?" He paused, looking at her expectantly.

It was on the tip of her tongue to retort, "So _any_ Kathryn would do?" Instead, she said, "You mean no _discernible_ difference. But Chakotay, there's a very clear difference between our two realities."

"There have to be enough similarities or the resonance doesn't work," Chakotay pointed out. "I'm sure if we compared notes--length of time we've back from the Delta Quadrant, your promotion to Admiral and assignment at HQ, my teaching archaeology at the Academy, the Doctor at Starfleet Medical, Tom as a--"

"I understand what you're trying to say," she said, but he wasn't finished.

"This reality, another one--it doesn't really matter. We're all a part of the multiverse. You _are_ my Kathryn, and she is _you_. As for worrying about any cross-reality infidelity--what do you think the 'other Kathryn', as you call her, is doing right now, hmm?" He leered at her suggestively.

"Working late at the office. Alone." Janeway decided the time had come to be blunt. "Chakotay, you and I are not involved in my universe."

He looked at her in astonishment. "But that's impossible! In every single reality we've encountered so far, we've--"

"Not in mine," Janeway said, and was surprised to feel a faint stab of regret. Resolutely she pushed the feeling away. "Never happened, and never will."

"Maybe it just hasn't happened _yet_ ," he said. "There were some universes where it just took us a little bit longer. But we always end up together in the end. It's our cosmic fate."

"Believe me, no amount of time is going to change this status quo." Janeway hesitated, wondering how much to reveal. Warnings about interfering with the Temporal Prime Directive went through her mind; she was sure there were probably regulations about dealing with different realities as well. "Chakotay, you see, we can't, because you're with--someone else."

Chakotay sighed. "Let me guess, one of those blondes, right?" He grimaced. "You'd think my other quantum selves could buy a clue, wouldn't you? But anyway--" he waved his hand dismissively "--they never last. I always come to my senses sooner or later. You can forget about my fling with what's-her-name. In fact, I'm sure I, or rather, the 'other' Chakotay, already has."

"Oh, this one's got staying power," Janeway said grimly. "Trust me."

He smiled, clearly unconvinced. "If you say so. But that doesn't mean _we_ can't--"

"I think we should get this place cleaned up," Janeway interrupted. "I know the last thing _I'd_ like to come home to is the aftermath of a party, particularly one I didn't get to enjoy. Your Kathryn undoubtedly would feel the same way." 

Janeway started stacking plates and collecting silverware. Chakotay made a face but followed suit.

They worked together in silence until the dining area and kitchen were restored to some semblance of order. "Here's the last of the glasses from the living room," Chakotay said, sticking them into the refresher and setting the controls.

Janeway nodded, and held out a small bowl. "Do you want to save the rest of this dip?"

"Nah, put it in the recycler," Chakotay said, stifling a yawn.

"Good, because I don't think there's any more room in the stasis unit," Janeway said, straightening up. She wiped her hands on a tea towel, fighting back her own wave of tiredness. 

An awkward silence fell between them. "I suppose we should go to bed," Janeway said and then immediately regretted her words.

Chakotay grinned. "I thought you'd never ask."

"Oh, please." Janeway pushed past him into the living room. "You know what I mean. Just give me some sheets and I'll make up a place to sleep on the…" Her voice trailed away as she surveyed the room. "Chakotay, where's the couch?"

"At the reupholsters'," he said, coming to stand next to her. "Along with the love seat and the matching armchairs. And the oriental rugs are at the cleaners. That's why Kathryn suggested having a party in the first place, we have all this extra room with the furniture gone."

Janeway considered and immediately rejected the idea of trying to sleep on a folding chair. "I'll sleep on the floor, then."

"That's not necessary," Chakotay began. "You take our--my--bed. I can--"

"No, no, it's your apartment." Janeway laid stress on the 'your.'

"But--"

"I'll be fine."

Chakotay sighed. "At least come in to the other room, there's a carpet there."

Janeway hesitated and then glanced down at the stylish Italian marble tiles underfoot. "All right," she said grudgingly. "I suppose it would be better to have something softer to sleep on."

"Right this way," Chakotay said.

Janeway followed him down the hall, and was surprised when he bypassed a closed door which she'd assumed was the guestroom. She peered inside and saw several stacks of boxes filling nearly the entire space.

"We've been using that room for storage," Chakotay said apologetically. "The idea is to eventually set it up as a home office. But we just haven't had the chance to get things very organized yet…"

Janeway swallowed her disappointment.

In the master bedroom, Chakotay bustled about, collecting bedding from a wardrobe in the corner. He nodded toward the bureau. "If you want to change into something more comfortable, her stuff is on the right hand side."

"Thank you," Janeway said. She opened the top drawer, feeling vaguely guilty about rifling through the other Kathryn's possessions. That feeling was soon dispelled by the discovery that _all_ of the sleepwear consisted of scanty, lace-trimmed lingerie.

She opened another drawer, hoping to find some T-shirts or a pair of sweats. No luck. Nor in the next drawer. Or the next.

Exasperated, Janeway said, "Doesn't she have an old sweatshirt or track suit? Workout clothes?"

"She keeps those at the gym," Chakotay said. She detected more than a hint of amusement in his eyes.

"Fine, then I'll take one of your shirts," Janeway said abruptly.

"Would you like a T-shirt, or a button down?" He held out a couple for her to choose from.

"This will be fine," she said, snatching the closest one--a light blue plaid flannel--and escaped into the bathroom.

Closing the door firmly behind her, Janeway took a deep breath. The large double Jacuzzi in the corner caught her eye, along with the crystal bottles of bubble bath and various soaps and lotions. She wavered for a moment, tempted to indulge, but then pushed the thought out of her mind. She was only in this universe temporarily, and was determined to leave as little disturbed or changed as possible. She went through an abbreviated form of her nighttime routine and then steeling herself, re-entered the bedroom.

To her relief, Chakotay was already in the king-sized bed, propped up on one elbow. He smiled at her and she flushed, all too aware that the shirt covered her only to mid-thigh. "All set?" he asked.

"Yes," Janeway said shortly, averting her eyes from his bare chest. She settled herself into the blankets on the floor. 

"Computer, lights off." The mattress creaked slightly as he lay down. "Pleasant dreams," Chakotay said.

"Good night," she answered. She thought she heard a soft snore a few seconds later.

Janeway lay in the darkness, resolutely watching the patch of moonlight on the wall next to the bureau, willing herself to fall asleep, but it was no use. Trying not to make any noise, she turned from side to side in a fruitless attempt to get comfortable in the cramped space. She rolled a little too far, and stifled a yelp as she banged into the foot of the bed.

Chakotay leaned over the edge, his face clearly visible in the moonlight. "This is ridiculous," he said. "Kathryn, you're never going to get any sleep this way."

"I'm fine," she said, between tightly clenched teeth.

"No, you're not," he said. "Look, this bed is _huge_. Why don't you take one side and I'll take the other? There's enough room for both of us."

"Oh, no, I couldn't--"

"On my honor as a gentleman, I promise not to take advantage of you." Chakotay smiled. "I'll even put a phaser in between us, if it will make you feel better."

Despite herself, Janeway laughed. "That won't be necessary." Resolutely pushing away any further misgivings, she scooped up her pillow and blankets and deposited them on the right side of the bed.

"Comfortable?" he asked from his side.

"Yes, this is much better," she admitted.

"Good." He rolled over so he was facing away from her. "'Night."

"Good night." Listening to his steady breathing, she eventually dozed off herself.

She wasn't aware how much time had passed when she opened her eyes. It was still dark; the moon had shifted position but had not yet set. She snuggled deeper into the covers, glad she didn't have to get up yet. It was so warm and soft lying here, with her head resting on---

Chakotay's chest. 

Startled, Janeway realized that despite having started off on opposite sides of the bed, in sleep, they must have drifted towards each other with the result being they now lay entwined in each other's arms. Chakotay was still deeply asleep. She eased herself up gently, careful not to wake him, and watched him in the moonlight. He was utterly relaxed, a faint smile on his face. She leaned over and gently traced his features, from the tattoo etched on his forehead down the side of his strong jaw, to his full lips. 

A sudden wave of longing swept over her, together with envy of the woman who belonged in this reality. Obviously the other Kathryn had found a way to keep her Chakotay, despite the difficulties imposed by _Voyager_ 's journey. Janeway wondered if they had managed to have a relationship on the ship itself, or had simply found their way to each other after the return. Either way, they had done it. She remembered what Chakotay had said to her earlier, about their being together in every other universe, how incredulous he'd been when she told him it wasn't the case for her.

Janeway blinked back the frustrated tears that threatened, and came to a sudden decision. Maybe there was no hope for the two of them in her reality, but there was no reason she couldn't take advantage of this one. She hadn't asked to be sent here, and yet here she was. What was it he'd said? _We always end up together in the end. It's our cosmic fate._

She kissed him, softly at first and then with increasing hunger. His arms tightened around her as he responded with equal passion. She moaned as he rolled them over and began to make love to her in earnest. _Yes, this was meant to be._ She arched up to meet him, scarcely feeling she could contain the deep joyfulness inside.

All at once, the moonlight became too bright to bear, and Janeway closed her eyes. Upon opening them, she realized she was once more sitting behind her desk within the familiar contours of her office at Starfleet Command. 

"Two more minutes!" she said in disbelief and slammed her fist against the chair armrest. "Just two lousy minutes, is that too much to ask?"

The young lieutenant seated across from her jumped to his feet in alarm. "No, ma'am! That's perfectly reasonable! I'll have that report finished for you immediately!" He started to scurry out of the room.

"Lieutenant Michaels!" Janeway called him back. "All in due time." She closed her eyes for a moment. "Now, to continue where we left off…"


End file.
